Déjame quererte como quiero
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: AU. Cada ser ama distinto, y antes de irte, déjame mostrarte como yo te ame.


Si doy vuelta el reloj, y veo el pasado por unos momentos. Solo veo esos ojos brillantes llenos de sueños e ilusiones, y que, por un momento, me incluían en ellos.

Pero, cuando vuelvo al presente, me doy cuenta que eso se extingue y que me quedo varada en un barco sin remos, en medio del océano tormentoso que es tu mente. Pero en el cielo veo la cuerda que sueltas, esa que me sacaría de ese lugar tenebroso y turbulento, hacia mares más calmos… ríos o charcas.

Pero sé que, en el fondo, en las fosas oceánicas estas peleando con tus propias criaturas abisales. Yo no pinto nada, en mi barquito de madera.

Aun así, pese a las constantes vueltas de la penosa embarcación, sigo ahí. Remando con las manos, buscándote en la superficie. A veces viéndote salir a respirar, otras estas en mi barco y algunas más, veo como esos monstros te arrastran.

¿Yo? Yo no tengo la fuerza para sostenerte, ni la inteligencia para crear un dispositivo que te ayude. Alguna vez perdí los remos, pero no recuerdo cuando. Tal vez en invierno, quizás en otoño… ¿Alguna vez los tuve?

¿o será que salte sin razón y sin conciencia hacia el océano de tu cabeza? Quizás, solo quizás, ese barco lo hiciste para mí. O no… ¿Entonces, alguien lo dejo o lo solías usar vos?

Quizás tus ojos me cegaron, tus acciones y tus palabras me endulzaron de tal manera que me subí al barco sin prestar atención, sin saber siquiera si tenía motor o remos. Y, aun así, hasta el día de hoy, sigo en ese océano oscuro y frío, que alguna vez solía ser cálido y brillante.

¿O siempre estuvo envuelto en una niebla que creaste, que no me dejo ver la realidad de tu atormentado ser? hasta que estuve tan a gusto, que no quise salir de ahí.

Quisiera preguntar… quisiera aceptar tantas cosas. Negar algunas más, pero simplemente no puedo. Tampoco puedo irme, menos saltar hacia las profundidades. Inevitablemente, me estanque en mi pequeña embarcación.

Cuando lo intente, ¿Recuerdas? Me detuviste. Y aun lo haces.

Sé que esta batalla no es mía, sé que no me concierne. Pero debes entender también, que cuando un barco se hunde, el capitán se hunde también; Y las ratas saltan por la borda cuando empieza a filtrarse el agua entre las grietas de la madera.

Yo no tengo un buque de guerra, menos un submarino.

Solo tengo una barquita sin remos, flotando a la deriva, esperando avistar una isla o que los mares se calmen. Mientras tanto, estoy ahí, esperando en la superficie que salgas a tomar aire, y poder estar ahí para extenderte la mano y sacarte del agua.

No sé, tal vez si, que lo que hago es egoísta. Pero en realidad, deberías entender que no hay otra persona como vos.

No hay otro cuerpo de agua donde desee ahogarme, no hay otros ojos donde quiera perderme más que los tuyos, Vegeta. No existe otra voz que quiera escuchar cuando despierto o cuando me regaña.

No existe, no hay y no necesito que haya.

Suena patético, créeme que lo sé, Vegeta. Viví teniendo miedo de ser patética y perdí las mejores oportunidades de mi vida haciendo caso a los otros o temiendo que las cosas que dicen de mi sean realidad.

Pero hoy estoy acá. Sobre una barca metafórica, sobre una mente prodigiosa de alguien que solo quiero acompañar y aprender a su lado; de él y del mundo.

No tengo nada que ofrecer. Nada que reclamar.

No puedo decir con palabras algunas cosas, pero si con letras. Con narraciones y cuentos mal hechos en prosa. Sé que jamás serán suficientes, pero cuando me pediste una razón o una alternativa no sabía que decir.

En realidad, se me ocurrieron millones.

No súper como expresarlas en palabras sin quebrarme, sin sentir ese dolor en mi pecho y hacerte llorar… o no, no sé cómo te sentirías respecto a esto. Pero mi barco comenzó a quebrarse, y vi la soga que me extendías para salir de ahí.

Pero, mi pequeño Vegeta, yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

Yo necesito ahogarme para entender que el barco no sirve más, y aun así me quedaría sobre una tabla en mitad del océano. ¿Sabes eso no? Me puedo dar por vencida en todo, pero no con vos.

Jamás con vos.

Quizás me apego a un recuerdo borroso de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Quizás me apego a una charla que alguna vez tuvimos caminando frente a un charco. ¿Recuerdas nuestros planes? ¿Nuestros "tengo miedo que esto sea para siempre"?

Cuando ya no puedo soportar más, recuerdo esos momentos. Me hubiera gustado que vagar por el espacio durara para siempre, recuerdo cuando cocinabas y te abrazaba por la espalda, como te besaba, las charlas tontas sobre cosas sin sentido, ver el boxeo interplanetario juntos, los paseos en las colinas de arena, tomarte de la mano o buscando un objecto o deporte que nos hiciera feliz a ambos.

Para mí, nuestro futuro es eso. No me importa tener que buscarlo mil años, si lo haces junto a mí; de mi mano.

Pero yo no te obligare a quedarte conmigo. Lo entiendo, sé que no es tu mejor momento. Pero eres cada día más fuerte, cada día más inteligente y cada día una mejor versión de vos mismo. Quizás solo te enfocas en cosas negativas y sentís una presión que yo, asombra mente, no puedo describir con palabras.

Tu Kraken es muy fuerte.

Pero eres más fuerte de lo que te podes imaginar. Si yo pudiera darte mi fuerza, lo haría.

Sé que tenes la capacidad de hacer esto solo, pero yo no puedo dejarte solo. Porque me aferro, eso hago, me aferro con uñas y dientes a esa idea. La estúpida idea de ser feliz a tu lado, porque yo aún soy feliz con vos; Tampoco puedo describir que tan feliz soy.

Mi único deseo, es que puedas sentir esa felicidad en tu corazón otra vez.

Yo todavía me emociono cuando me envías un mensaje, me duele admitirlo, pero aun siento el nerviosismo en el pecho de poder tocar tu mano al caminar. Cuando te abrazo siento que estoy con mi otra mitad…

Besarte me encanta, y quisiera dedicar mi vida a crear un beso perfecto. Se que no soy la mejor, pero torpemente intento demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi. Y en esos momentos me pregunto, si yo realmente podré, o seré capaz algún día en poder demostrarte mi amor con besos.

Besar tu mejilla, tu frente, tu cuerpo… ¿Habré besado tu alma alguna vez? ¿Sentirás lo que yo siento cuando me besas?

Quizás ya no quieras escuchar esto, espero que no te sientas culpable de nada. Por favor, compréndeme como yo te comprendo a vos. Te escribo esto hoy, porque aún no te odio.

Por qué puedo verte a los ojos y decirte sinceramente que te amo. Porque puedo besarte y sentirme la persona más afortunada en el mundo, porque mis problemas se esfuman con verte.

Por esto sigo ahí, en el barco maltrecho, esperando pacientemente que el océano se calme. Porque si por mi fuera saltaría dentro del océano.

Porque si por mi fuera…

Jamás te dejaría solo.

Mientras espero, me gusta imaginar las cosas que haríamos. Lastiman. Pero el futuro se ve tan prometedor a tu lado, las cosas ya no se ven frías ni distantes. No importa que pase, porque si eras vos todo estará mejor.

Te lo digo acá, yo no puedo ser tu amiga. Te amo demasiado para poder soportar ser solo tu amiga. Tampoco puedo ser tu amante, porque no soportaría que alguien tenga todo tu día y yo solo te tenga solo una noche.

Eres eso que quiero presumirles a todos, pero al mismo tiempo quiero guardar para mí. Eres el tesoro que tanto busque en las profundices de otros mares.

Eres la sirena que hipnotiza.

Eres el diamante indestructible.

Eres tantas y tantas cosas bellas.

Cuando me dijiste que hablamos mal del otro, dudé. Porque cuando alguien me pregunta de vos emoción en mi voz no tiene perdida, la ilusión que me embarca al contar como nos conocimos y que te amo… una vez, mientras lo hablaba, la persona me pregunto "¿Y por qué terminaron?" Yo me quede sin palabras. Para mí no terminamos, para mi seguimos amándonos y aun nos respetamos.

Aun puedo besarte, aun puedo abrazarte y contarte mis miedos y sueños.

Aun estas ahí para mí y yo estoy para vos.

Pero… pero esa llama que ardió con tanta intensidad se apaga entre mis manos y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Por favor, no la soples. Déjala que vuelva a tomar fuerza y sea una llama más grande y brillante.

Quizás en vez de una fogata en una isla, debí hacerte un faro. Entonces, en estos momentos oscuros podrías ver donde hay tierra firme e ir a descansar y recuperar fuerza.

Qué tontería… busco formas de sacarte del agua, cuando yo también me empiezo a ahogar. ¿Pero qué se va a hacer? El pez muere por la boca, y el enamorado se ciega con la ilusión del primer amor.

Y eso me enoja más. Porque yo sé que no podría encontrar a alguien mejor, solo buscaría una persona que más o menos se pareciera e intentaría auto convencerme de que soy feliz y te olvide.

Vos sabrías la verdad.

Y yo también.

¿Es suficiente para que me dejes intentarlo? ¿Para qué me dejes acompañarte hasta Julio? No me importa tener que ser blanco de tus tormentas, de tus tornados y tus tsunamis si con eso vos serias feliz.

No me importa si es toxico, ambos sabemos que no lo es. No necesitas que los demás te sigan diciendo que hacer con tu vida, pero si, no está demás que te acompañen en ella ardua tarea que tienes por delante.

Quisiera poder ver cómo te recuperas de este percance, de todos los que pases en tu vida. Quisiera estar ahí para limpiar tus lágrimas, de risa o de tristeza.

Pero no puedo ser parte de tu futuro si vos no me dejas serlo.

Por eso te pido solemnemente que me permitas acompañarte. Aunque sea en este barco dañado y sin remos. Porque el amor es lo que está haciendo que no se hunda. Entonces, jamás se va a hundir.

¿Es una razón suficiente? No. No es una razón, es mi punto de vista. Pero espero que sea suficiente o al menos entiendas como estoy pasando estos momentos.

Si tu sufres, sufrimos los dos.

Pero si aun quieres irte a algún lugar recóndito, vete. No voy a detenerte esta vez, se que si lo haces, aun después de todo esto, es porque deseas irte.


End file.
